Pesadilla
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Lavi se despierta en una pesadilla #Fictober2019 #FictoberDia12


**Fictober – Semana Multiverso**

**Día 12: Distopico **

_**Pesadilla**_

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con una pesadilla: el mundo se está extinguiendo.

Él estaba seguro que estaba en Europa, ¿por qué todo parece el desierto de Sahara?

¿A caso los Noa lo enviaron lejos luego de su secuestro?

Pero no.

Una televisión agarraba una señal débilmente trasmitiendo en un pleno desastre mundial, porque esto no era solo en un continente.

¿Qué ha sucedido?

Una guerra mundial explotó. La tercera Guerra Mundial iniciaba.

¿Cómo paso?

Nadie sabe. Todo fue sorpresivo para todos. Solo una explosión ciudades principales de cada país. Nadie sabe quién la lanzó primero y lo peor, sí alguna era radiactiva.

¿Cuántos sobrevivientes? ¿Cuántos lloran?

No hay una lista oficial de sobrevivientes pero se estima que los números de muertos son más de la mitad de la población mundial.

Nadie comprendía lo que sucedía.

No había personas adultas todos eran niños llorando y temblando de miedo. Ni siquiera los paramédicos o policías podían centrarse en este desastre.

Salvo un pelirrojo que aun estando en estado de shock, confundido; que tuvo que quitarse su parche que cubría el otro ojo esmeralda se dio cuenta de la verdad. Respiró hondo, sin arma en mano con piernas temblorosas corrió al origen de la explosión.

A pesar de todo estaba hecho un desastre dio con su objetivo.

Pero se llevó nuevamente la sorpresa de que su pesadilla se hizo realidad…

La Orden Negra destruía.

Ya había visto la rama Europea destruía, estuvo presente. Esta vez no participo. Esta vez no fue capaz de luchar con sus compañeros para defender su hogar.

Revisó alguna señal entre los escombros fue cuando descubrió que no fueron los únicos.

La rama asiática fue destruida también. La americana del Norte trata de sobrevivir pero no tienen fuerzas suficientes y es que esta apoya por América del sur. No se sabe nada del Medio Oriente, África y Oceanía.

Ingreso en el sistema para buscar sobrevivientes o descubrir que paso.

Lavi solo recuerda que despertó en la nada. Sabe que fue secuestrado por los Noe, sabe que su inocencia fue destruía.

No sabe de sus compañeros y amigos…

sobretodo de él.

Encuentra a Miranda, ella hizo una capsula del tiempo para protegerse junto a los heridos. Pero su inocencia se rompió, no soporto mucho. No puede hablar ha quedado inconsciente. Otros siguen con miedo, se alarman por recordar o no pueden pronunciar alguna palabra sin tartamudear.

Entonces la vio…

Komui sentado en silencio, su uniforme blanco cubierto de rojo.

Rojo sangre.

Sangre de Lena Lee.

La asesinaron porque creían que era el corazón.

Caminó de forma lenta, con las piernas rompiéndose ante cada paso. Al grado de caer de rodillas tras el cuerpo inerte de la joven.

Kanda sobrevivió con heridas graves. Es el nuevo general, uno roto por no proteger lo que le era importante.

El pelirrojo temblaba a cada que sus ojos se encontraban con un nuevo cuerpo sin vida o luchando por respirar.

¿Y Allen?

¿Dónde está Allen?

¿Dónde estaba su amado Allen?

Ya lo creyó perdido una vez.

–Los noa lo llevaron… -Kanda respondió con decepción- Es uno de ellos.

–Él atacó a Lena Lee… -Komui lloraba sujetando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana menor.

–El destruyó a nuestra familia… -la voz quebrada de Miranda se oía en el fondo- Se descontrolo. No pudimos contra él y su nueva familia.

–¡No! ¡Mientes! -no podía creer eso. Se negaba hacerlo-

–¿Por qué Miranda ha de mentir sobre mí? -La voz de su amado lo tomó por sorpresa- ¡Lavi! ¡Bienvenido!

El nombrado se giró encontrando a su amado con una piel griseada. Sin brazo. Se había arrancado su propia inocencia del tipo parasito.

–Allen… -Lavi estaba perplejo ante esa visión- tú…

–¿No me extrañaste? -lo abrazo con fuerza- El Conde me dijo que te tenía con él, entonces me uní a cambio que estés a mi lado.

Lavi estaba aterrado. No podía creer que su propio amor fue el causante de tanta destrucción. Pero sobretodo no podía creer que…

–No te vuelvas a ir… ya sabes lo que pasa sí lo haces -sonrió con malicia. Una oscuridad que apagaron esos maravillosos ojos azules.

Allen le señalaba como el causante de este mundo distopico.


End file.
